1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video window control apparatus and a method thereof, and particularly, to an improved video window control apparatus and a method thereof which are capable of generating a plurality of video windows on a television or a computer monitor, controlling the size and position thereof, and providing a video window overlap function and a picture-in-picture function.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a video window overlap and a picture-in-picture in the conventional art.
The video window overlap means that one video window partially overlaps on another video window in a television or a computer monitor.
In addition, the picture-in-picture means that one video window is fully included in another video window in a television or a computer monitor.
The conventional video window control apparatus has only a Picture In Picture (PIP) function which is directed to split a video window into a predetermined number and display a plurality of video windows on one screen of a television or a computer monitor. The conventional video window control apparatus does not have a function for overlapping the video windows.
In addition, the apparatus having a picture-in-picture function is limited to few methods for controlling the size of the video windows. In addition, the video windows are limited to few positions.